Let the Games Begin
by Pandaofcurses
Summary: Sofie is an orphan abandoned due to her mothers death and left to survive on the streets of District 12, but little did she know that her life would turn around within the few dark hours of the Reaping...


_**1**_

Cold breezes woke the sleeping orphan form her slumber, Sofie's eyes opened for a second revealing her silvery grey eyes as she looked around her surroundings. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes, then stood from her bed stretching out like a cat in front of the warmth of a fire. Rain poured over the district, she stood as she picked up the old ripped plastic bin bag from the floor and finished off the remaining piece of bread within its hidden the tatty bag. Her eyes scanned the area for the others that lived in the District, unsuccessful in locating anyone she went for a walk around. District 12 had barely anything in it, apart from the black market and the bakers shop. She trudged on smiling as she came up to the homes of the others in the District, for those of them who could afford to keep a house. She moved silently through the pouring rain creeping slowly towards one of the houses, she liked to look through the windows see how everyone was getting on even if they didn't care or know of her presence. Though the iced over window she smiled the Everdeen family, consisted of the three of them. One mother two daughters, Sofie smiled softly as her eyes watched the scene of the two sisters. "Prim, I promise, you wont be in the games, you've only got your name once in there" Primrose looked to her sister Katniss panicked "B-but you could be picked!" Katniss sighed, as she sat down with her sister and started to sing to her. Sofie smiled as she left them be stuffing her hands in her pockets she made her way back. Today was the day of the Reaping, the day everyone feared, because of the Hunger Games. She sat back down by the bins, as she looked through them hoping to find something acceptable to wear, a dress of some sort. Every child had to gather there, then await for the awful ceremony where two tributes a male and a female are chosen to battle out in the games between the other districts. "Ah Ha" The girl exclaimed, pulling out a pale blue dress from the bin "That'll fit" She stuffed it into the bin bag, and made her way to the bakery, maybe she could try find some scraps around the pig pen if she where lucky. When she arrived there however, another girl was there, she carefully leaned against the wooden pen of the pigs. Hugging her legs to her chest, as she looked over to the bakery. How she wished she could enter, go get some freshly made baked bread, then feast on it before she saved the rest for the day after that. She sighed as she closed her eyes.  
Her eyes snapped open as shouting came from the bakery, Sofie was too cold too tired to hear any of the conversation. A boy emerged from the bakery, blackened bread in his hands. He was around about Sofie's age, sixteen 5ft 7 tall, short blonde locks and pale blue eyes. She looked up at him watching, as he tore the bread throwing it into the pig pen, then looked at the last piece then threw it to Katniss. Who was watching him also with surprise, his gaze lingered on her for a slight second before returning to the bakery. Katniss took a bite of the bread, then got up, making her way back to her home. Sofie rested her head against the pig pen as she slipped her hand inside finding herself a piece of bread, then too went back to where she slept every night to get herself ready for the Reaping.

Peacekeepers stood at the sign in, queues formed as every child in the district waited to sign in for the one hour of horror in this whole year. Sofie watched as they pricked her finger, blood flowed from the little wound then put her blood inside there little book. She then walked over and joined the sixteen year old group. Scanning around her Sofie looked to all the children around her, it was so quiet that you could easily hear a pin drop. Everyone was equally as terrified as the child next to them, she turned to glance over to the adults who stood there with their betting slips out. How they disgusted Sofie, heartless cruel people... There was a click of someone's heels which brought focus to Sofie, as her wondering eyes found themselves upon Effie Trinket. District 12's Capitol escort, each district got one, just so happened that District 12's had an very unhealthy relationship with the Capitols latest fashion trends. Her face was littered with make up, her hair pale pink which matched with the dark pink of her dress and head band. She made her way over to the microphone smiling as her heels clicked "Happy seventy-fourth Hunger Games!" Effie exclaimed, as the camera's turned on. "Before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you by the capitol"  
The film had been shown every year of the hunger games, explaining how they began. Sofie zoned out looking around her, to all the scared children who for some had only just turned the right age to participate in the games. Everyone however got there name in for a first time, but you could add your name in more by doing certain things like purchasing certain items. Luckily Sofie had none of the extra penalties, one print out of her name on there.  
When the film finished Effie looked back to the crowd of children "I just love that film." All of a sudden Haymich the only victor of the hunger games in a long time made his way up onto the stage to hug Effie. Every year the two joined together to help prepare the two unfortunate tributes of District 12 for the arena of the Hunger games. He staggered over to Effie and attempted to hug her, which only made Effie's wig of pale pink hair fall from her head. "Now then, shall we pick this years lucky tributes" Effie started "Starting traditionally with the ladies" She made her way over to the first bowl, placing her hand inside she gave the paper a good shuffle before pulling one out. Everyone stood still, Sofie's heart beat quickened as she listened carefully. "May the odds be ever in your favour" Effie unfolded the piece of paper, as she read it she looked up and into the crowd of children. "PRIMROSE EVERDEEN"


End file.
